


Uncontrollable Love

by Sammy_Caliburn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, No Beta, anon request, loving Keith and Shiro, magic lance, quick fic, skight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Caliburn/pseuds/Sammy_Caliburn
Summary: Anon Request:I really love the Shklance pairing! I am so thirsty for that shipping. So, what about a writing about Lance keeping a secret that he is a witch (like charmed tv show witch magic)  and so is his family.  Also major love with a bottom lance, top Keith, and top Shiro.





	Uncontrollable Love

Lance was having a hard time hiding it from his partners anymore. Magic was a constant thing in his life and so were Shiro and Keith. The way they treated him was just so special, he didn’t want to ruin it with them figuring out his secret. 

It was something he kept hidden from everyone and anything except his family. Since his family was also magic it was nice to visit them, which he had been doing more recently as a secret way to use his powers more frequently. He would sometimes slyly use them around his partners with a slight of his hand and a whisper of a spell but it was becoming harder. 

They seemed to be thinking something was up with him visiting his family so often. Lance really was struggling to keep his magic in check around them especially when he would use his magic subconsciously with strong emotions. Finally they were going to find out, not in the best way.

Lance was heading out, his fingertips literally starting to spark with unused magic and power. As headed out he called back, “I’m leaving now! I’ll be back soon!” 

As he reached for the door he was stopped by Keith. 

“Where are you going this time? You keep leaving to go visit your parents almost two times a day now? Is something wrong?” Keith spoke as he grabbed Lance’s hand gently. 

Lance shivered, his magic almost bursting at the seams. The touch from Keith made his heart pound and his magic pulse and become hard to control. Shiro came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder gently. 

“Yeah. Are you alright? Is everything okay at home?” 

Lance shivered and nodded, answering, “I’m fine. I just enjoy visiting my family a lot. You guys know how much I love my siblings and parents.” 

Shiro and Keith shared a questioning look as Lance seemed to be almost close to shaking with energy. 

“Are you sure? You keep leaving whenever we start being emotional and lovey dovey. Are you sure you’re okay? Are we going to fast or making you uncomfortable?” Shiro asked, rubbing Lance’s back gently. 

The touch made sparks go down his spine, magic just dancing in every vein and nerve as he tried to calm himself down. “I’m good, I just wanna visit my parents” 

Keith’s grip tightened a slight bit on his hand as he spoke, “Are you sure? You always leave us whenever we start getting closer and cuddling. It’s frustrating. Are we scaring you off? Do you have someone else?” 

Lance felt as if a fire was bursting from his skin as he heard Keith speak. 

“I don’t have anyone! I have both of you! Why would I find someone else or leave!” 

His magic starting to burst from his finger tips as he got frustrated. 

“I love you guys! Why would I do something like that?? You know I love you guys!” 

“Then why do you always leave when we try to kiss you or do anything with you like that?” Keith asked, exasperated and obviously frustrated. 

“Calm down Keith,” Shiro said as he put a hand on top of Keith’s that was onto Lance’s. 

“We trust you Lance, but the way you act is almost like you don’t want to be loved by us,” Shiro said as he tried to diffuse the situation. 

“I do!” Lance bursts out, magic finally bursting from his body as the lights flickered and a blue energy erupted from his skin as he heaved breath from his lungs. 

Keith and Shiro both startled stare at him for a moment and look to one another. Lance is breathing heavy and struggling to control his restless power as he tries to breathe. 

“I just can’t control myself and I don’t wanna scare you away! I don’t wanna hurt you or you two to hurt me,” Lance puts his hands on either side of his head and closes his eyes as he tries to calm himself. His body pulsing with magic and power as Keith and Shiro slowly come to terms with what is happening. 

“You have magic Lance?” Keith says bluntly, reaching out to put a hand on Lance’s again. 

Lance meekly nods as his finger tips shake with power. Keith puts a hand on top of his and pulls him into a hug. 

“Why’d you hide it from us? You really think that we would be scared off by your magic?” Shiro asked as he took Lance’s other hand in his. 

“Yes.. I can’t control it when I get strong emotions so whenever you guys would become lovey dovey or give me affection I just get so energetic and my magic is uncontrollable.” 

Shiro and Keith smile to one another and pull him into a hug.

“We would never be scared off by you Lance, we love you.” 

Lance opens his eyes to look at Shiro and Keith. He looks almost on the edge of running away from them. After a moment he seems to calm down a bit and lean into the hug more. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. We are both definitely sure of that, isn’t that right Keith?” 

“Yes. Why would you think we were so worried about what was going on with you. Come on and cuddle us now and calm down” 

Lance smiles meekly and nods, allowing the two to lead him back to their shared room and pull him into their cuddle pile between them. He relaxed a bit, magic dancing along his fingertips as they cuddled him and watched. 

“Thank you. I love you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a Kudos if you liked it and feel free to request some docs in the comments! I can’t promise I’ll do them but I’m totally down to get to any I’m able to!! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
